


Tfw You're Gay for You're Best Friend

by Hima_Hime



Category: Attack the Block (2011)
Genre: Dana Scully - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fox Mulder - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There will be a smol crossover with agents of shield/marvel, phil coulson - Freeform, so i guess, working title lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hima_Hime/pseuds/Hima_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Moses saves the block and how he and Pest become very gay for each other (I'm so bad at summaries god help me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tfw You're Gay for You're Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here! I'm trying to flesh out my writing style and if you see any mistakes, please let me know (also looking for a beta) I love this movie sooo much and the fandom is o much dead so

They don't cry afterwards. They don't cry after Moses has been forced into the Fed van, not after Pest has been shoved in after him, not even after Biggz has whipped the people of the block into shouting, "Moses, moses, moses!" Like a pledge- an anthem or something. They don't cry until they're both in the truck being taken God knows where and Pest is talking like He always does, talking and talking until he's finally sobbing.

It takes Moses a while to realize that Pest had stopped making sense, that he was spitting out only half coherent sentences and he looks at him with a sort of muted shock thinking, "Is that what I'm to do next?" But he pulls Pest closer, somehow slips an arm about his waist and let's the skinny boy vent his sorrow.

"We really killed 'em mate? And Jerome and Dennis, they're dead? Jerome, he grabbed my leg and was screaming at me to help him! 'An I couldn't do anything bruv, I just sat 'an-Jesus, will there be anything left for the funeral? And Dennis, all I see is his head flying off, like some some sort of sick model rocket!" Here he wiped his snotty face into Moses' shirt but he can't find it in himself to care. " 'an, 'an I just-" Pest is just bawling now, fat tear rolling down his cheeks and his face an angry red. Mises just sits there until the van slows to a stop and Pest is dry eyed once more. 

As soon as the doors open, Pest is back talking in that brash way he always does, the confidence coming from nowhere.

"Oi! You can't just lock us up like this, we saved the damned work from those big alien gorilla wolf motherfuckers! You can't just-" he stops quite abruptly as a gurney and the back of an ambulance come into view. Turning to moses, his eyes widen almost comically (and Moses has to fight off laughter even though its not really all that funny) "Listen fam, you can't let them take me! I'm not gonna be separated from you no more, I'm not going!" Of course no one listen to the scrawny boy, and they take him one way and Moses another until they are separated once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than I thought it would be. Once again, please tell me if there's something off, and drop some comments!


End file.
